1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a process for performing the alignment of beheaded fish, in particular fish with cross-section approximating to circular shape such as fish of the various gadidae species, in respect of the position of its plane of symmetry with conveying support of the fish body at its belly, back and flanks, as well as an apparatus for the performance of such process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the mechanical fish processing, it is an unavoidable prerequisite not only for the fulfilment of the requirements in respect of the quality of the products, but also for the assurance of an automatic course of the treatment process as free from faults as possible that each fish be fed exactly aligned to the processing line and that this state remain securely maintained during the entire processing. This concerns particularly the alignment in respect of the position of the plane of symmetry of the fish. With fish of a cross-section approximating to a circular shape, this requirement is particularly difficult to realize, because a fish so structured affords no possibility of obtaining the desired effect with the usual aligning means engaging from outside.
Such an apparatus is evident from Norwegian Pat. No. 91 520. It shows a pair of driven conveyor belts, which together with a bottom belt form a feed chute, as well as hold-down means above the bottom band. This apparatus is merely suiable with good results to align fish of the shape of a cross-section similar to an ellipse in respect of the position of its plane of symmetry.